warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Moon Shining
Note If you do comment, I would really appreciate some constructive criticism :) Thank you! Prologue Half Moon watched the water slowly drip over the edge of the cave, a glazed look in her eyes. Why couldn’t Jays Wing be beside her? She didn’t want to have to brave the cold and unforgiving mountains without him. She heard pawsteps, but didn’t look up. It would just be Chasing Clouds, trying to comfort her. Then, a soft voice. “Half Moon?” Half Moon looked up, and gasped. “Jays Wing! You- you’re alive! I thought you had to leave!” She got to her paws, and inhaled his scent, drinking it up. The gray tom purred, and brushed against her, twining his tail with hers. She let out a purr of happiness. “I thought you had to leave! You said you did. If you didn’t, why ''did ''you say you had too? I missed you.” She looked up at him, emerald eyes trained on his blue ones. He paused, and she saw hesitation and secrecy cloud his eyes. “And because... I missed you too..” Half Moon, like all she-cats go had been around toms before, could tell he was hiding something, but didn’t press it. If he had his secrets, that was fine. She had secrets as well. She glanced at her stomach, willing for him to remark on how large it was getting, but, like a typical tom, he didn’t notice. She sighed, rather exasperated. She might as well just tell him, or he wouldn’t realise she was going to have kits before they came. “Jays Wing... there is something I need to to tell you.” He blinked, and she saw his keen eyes dart to her rounded belly. So he ''had ''noticed something. He nodded. “Yes?” She watched him carefully. How would he react to this? “Jays Wing... I am going to have your kits.” Chapter One (Jayfeathers POV) Jayfeather glanced at Rosepetal. “Thorn in your pad?” The she-cat scuffed her paws in the dry dirt. “Yeah, I was hunting with-” “Foxpelt?” She stopped moving her paws, and a suspicious note entered her voice. “How did you know? You ''are ''blind, aren’t you?” She moved closer, and he felt her breath on his cheek. She would be peering into his eyes. He snorted, and she jolted back. “Of ''course ''I am blind, mousebrain. There’s no need to rub it in.” There was a short pause, and Jayfeather supposed she was nodding. Then, remembering he couldn’t see, she spoke. “Yes Jayfeather. Sorry Jayfeather.” He inwardly smiled, but just frowned, staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably, and he stopped. It hadn’t occurred to him that a blind cat staring into your eyes could seem disturbing. He broke the silence with a, “Hold put your pad.” He guessed that she blinked, and he snorted. “The thorn. In your pad. Do you want it treated or not?” “Oh, yeah, yes please.” She paused. “Umm, Jayfeather?” He nodded. “I’m holding out my paw to you. The one with the thorn. You know that, right?” Silently cursing himself, Jayfeather took her paw, and pulled the thorn out. It was quite deep in, but he managed to get it out quite fast. He turned away, and heard the patter of her paws leaving. “Lick your paw. It’ll ease the pain.” Rosepetal stopped at the exit to the den. “Yes Jayfeather!” He snorted. “Don’t ''Jayfeather ''me, you mousebrain. A blind and deaf kit three moons old knows how to not stand a thorn. Now leave.” The she-cat left, and Jayfeather sighed. He wanted company, but not Rosepetal. A deep yearning filled him. A yearning for Half Moon, the beautiful she-cat who was older then the Clans themselves. A giggling sound came to his ears, and he sighed. Kits. By the sound of it, Dovekit and Ivykit. He stayed still, letting them creep towards him, tiny paws seeming to crunch on every single leaf. One of them, Ivykit, whispered something to her sister. “Do you think he’s seen us?” Dovekit answered, and the direction her voice was coming from told Jayfeather that, unlike her sister, she was crouching, ready to spring. “No! He’s blind, silly.” Jayfeather whipped, around, staring at the two kits. They instantly scrambled back. “I may be blind, but I still have ears,” he hissed at them. “You could hear us? Wow... you have good ears,” mewed Ivykit, voice full of awe. Dovekit snorted, and must have tackled Ivykit, because a moment later came Ivykits meow, all squashed sounding. “Georff me!” He smirked, then inwardly clawed himself. WHY WAS HE SMILING???? He ''hated ''kits, with their brains full of fluff and their mothers who let them get away with anything. "Get out of my den ''now!" ''he spat at the two adora- ''revoltingly ''useless and annoying sisters. They let out identical mews of surprise, then exited the medicine cat den. Finally. He could get some quiet.